Cuio
by zabeth0322
Summary: A tale to weave of the forgotten race. It's three young Wing riders left to fend for themselves. PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Prolouge: Legend

Prologue:

In the time of the first dragons, the human population did not bond with them for fear of what powers the winged masters might exert over them. Eventually, however, one lone clan of humans made the decision to ally themselves with the majestic beings. That clan was the Ren Clan. They forged the ultimate alliance between dragon and human.

But there was a group of dragons that did not wish to be so intimately connected with men. The species diverged. The bonded dragons became known as Wings. The unbounded were called True Dragons

The True Dragons shoes their partners, the ones called Dragon Riders. The Dragons were bonded strongly to the human, but the human only loosely connected.

Wings, on the other hand, created a full bond with their human counterparts upon birth. The birth of a Wing is always accompanied by the birth of its partner. When a female Wing becomes pregnant, its rider, always of the same gender, also becomes pregnant. When a rider died, so did his mount. This is how the clan and race kept an even level of population and completed the symbiosis.

The symbiotic relationships between human and Wing and human and Dragon have always been delicate. With the betrayal of Galbatorix, the Dragon's balance was broken, utterly devastated. The Wings were forgotten and the Ren Clan chose to avoid conflict, hiding from the world.

**It was never a choice.**


	2. Lost and Lonesome

The Lost and the Lonesome

Jainren went about her chores, her Wing companion, Winri, sleeping on a stack of hay a meter or so away. She was 15 and had dark auburn hair cropped to an inch above her shoulders. It was unruly and many a time, she had been told she looked like her brothers because of the manner of her hair. Actually, it was well suited to her personality. On side fell over her right eye. Her eyes were a vivid green speckled with turquoise. Curving around the bottom of her left eyes was a graceful looking mark. It was called a _quesse wilya_ in her native tongue and signified that she was bonded to a Wing and a part of the Ren clan.

Her ears vaguely registered the sound of someone coming up the way when a voice rang out.

"Jainren!" She whipped her head around, smiling. She knew that voice, her father's deep baritone. Her happy look instantly melted off her face. The familiar man ran towards her, bloody sword in hand, battered Wing struggling to stay in the air. He waved vigorously for Jainren to leave.

"Jainren! _Sa!_" he shouted. Winri had awoken by then and took in her bearings. While Jainren stood, stunned at the state of the man, Winri quickly flew into the house and gathered the always-prepared packs that stood on a stool by the door. "_Noro lim, _Jainren!"

With that, the spell was broken and she turned, catching the neck of Winri. She instinctively swung around her and straddled the Wing above the shoulder blades. As the majestic beast flew higher, it seemed to grow in strength.

_Where are we going, _yelda? Winri asked.

"Away. _Noro lim tor lome, Win_." She replied, risking a glance back at her house. Foul-looking creatures now overran the once peaceful home. Part of it was now ablaze. The man, her father, was nowhere in sight.

"_Aba! Lo, Aba… Cor… Jasa… _please… be alright…"

One single word rang through the air, clear as a crystal bell. Her father's voice echoed the word; _Cuio_.

* * *

A young man was thrown into a dark, damp cell. His head, partially covered by a sash, bounced of the wall. He tried to get up, but was kicked down by the guard. His body throbbed with pain as the guard left him.

Sitting up with a wince, he itched the dark cloth covering his left eye. He felt pain again, as though chains were cutting into his wrists and ankles. The pain was not his own and he cursed the guards at being so brutal to his companion. Then he heard a voice echo through the room.

"_Jasa…_" He turned his head, looking for the source. Only one person ever called him that.

"Please… Be alright…" The tone of the voice was sad, a voice that had cracked, hiding tears.

Then, another voice, also familiar, entered his mind, tantalizing him with a single word.

"_Cuio_."

The man reached out with his mind only to find any and all connections blocked. He rubbed his wrists, still feeling the effects of the beating of the guard and the chaining of his friend, to whom he was connected. What better way to torture than through a bond? He raised his head, one green-turquoise eye smoldering with both concern and fury.

"Jaya… What has happened?" his words echoed off the walls, coming back to him as hopeless as he truly felt.

He tried again to contact his companion and the one he called Jaya. He felt the frigid hollowness of unconsciousness when his mind touched his partner Mayim's mind. There was pain there. It was like stepping on glass and he winced. He was thankful, however, that the gates to the inner sanctum of the Wing's mind were still firmly shut, even in the unconscious state. As he drew back from Mayim's mind, he left words of hope and healing and he felt the change from cold to warmth begin.

Smiling slightly, he reached out again to Jaya. _Jainren, Mayim cachue I ani desu. Noso imperas ata yuda. Oye escu ani, Jaya?_ He felt out further. As he did, his mind was stabbed with sorrow and confusion. Sending out soothing messages, he felt the girl calm slightly and he, too, relaxed.

_Menasai, Jaceren. Doshtejobu? _ She replied. He replied to her in the basic tongue.

_Never mind me, what happened to you?_

_…_

_Jaya? Please answer me… Did something happen?_

_Yes… The village was burned down…_

_What?!?!_

_I think… I think it was the Raz'zac… or Urgals…_

_How is Aba? Was Corren there? Who survived?_

_Aba… he… Corren was away… is away… I don't think anyone else made it… the entire village… it was ablaze. _She sent him a mental picture and he immediately regretted seeing it. Black smoke and orange fire mixed to create a horrific scene. Then he saw their father, furiously fighting off the intruders while protecting his seriously injured Wing.

_Lo… Jaya… Ani… _He heard her hiccup in his mind and felt soothing vibes flow from Winri. _Noso imperas cuio lim. Noso sera ha manzi tre Wilwarin.  
_

* * *

Translations and Notes:

The language that the siblings use is NOT the Ancient Language. It is the language used by only the Ren Clan and Wings. In reality, it is a combination of Spanish, Hebrew, Japanese, and Elvish (Tolkien's). More will be revealed about it later.

**Sa -** Go

**Noro lim – **Ride on

**Yelda –** Little one (female)

**Noro lim tor lome – **Ride on through the night

**Aba - **Father

**Lo -** no

**Cuio – **Live (verb)

**Mayim - **Rain

**Jainren, Mayim cachue i ani desu. Noso imperas ata yuda. Oye escu ani, Jaya? - **Mayim is captured and I as well. We need your help. Can you hear me, Jaya?

**Menasai, Jaceren. Doshtejobu? - **Sorry, Jaceren. What's wrong?

**Noso imperas cuio lim. Noso sera ha manzi tre Wilwarin. – **We must live on. We are the last three Wilwarin.

**Wilwarin** – term for those bonded to a Wing. If used in other context it means winged one or butterfly.


End file.
